Stupid Old Tradition
by LovingPillow
Summary: Christmas was around the block, and Sakura was unhappy with her lack of progress. Catching Sasuke underneath the mistletoe was starting to grow harder by the second, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear Ino boast about kissing him before she did.


1 – Shikamaru

**Summary: Christmas was around the block, and Sakura was unhappy with her lack of progress. Catching Sasuke underneath the mistletoe was starting to grow harder by the second, and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear Ino boast about kissing him before she did.**

* * *

><p>Straddling his legs, Sakura furrowed her brows. It was tradition that she kiss whoever was under the mistletoe, her mother taught her so. It wasn't her choice having bumped into Shikamaru, who lost his balance sending them both to the ground. With her hands perched on his shoulders, she mentally screamed in disappointment. Her first kiss had already been lost to her cousin (who, without a doubt had tricked her as a young child), but she was hoping the first non-familial boy she kissed was going to be her crush, heartthrob Sasuke.<p>

Sighing, she leant forward, nibbling Shikamaru's bottom lip as her mother instructed her in the background (memories of being taught how one would kiss beneath the mistletoe showed themselves). When he opened his mouth in an act of questioning her actions, she slid her tongue inside, toying with his tongue as she pressed closer to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she scooted forward, pulling him deeper into her mother's mistletoe kiss.

Mindblown by what was happening to him, Shikamaru could only groan into their kiss. It was not a good idea that she slide forward, because now she'd feel the effect she had on him.

Pulling back for air, Sakura slumped against his chest. It was her first time experiencing the mistletoe kiss, and it was definitely taking her energy levels away. She could barely feel her legs.

Shivering at the heat emanating from her lips, Shikamaru swallowed the sweetness that had been Sakura.

"Did you like the kiss?" Sakura asked, lifting her head. It was something her mother repeatedly told her to ask afterwards, though she didn't know why, she decided never to question her mother's teachings.

Gulping, Shikamaru licked his lips. "Could you repeat that?" He asked, having missed the question. His mind was still boggled over the unexpected kiss.

Frowning to herself, she took his question in the literal sense. Leaning forward, she latched onto his bottom lip, alternating between sucking and nibbling. Feeling his lips part open as he inhaled sharply, her tongue greeted his. Despite having caught her breath for a minute, she was starting to go breathless.

Having been inactive among her kisses, Shikamaru lifted one of his arms and placed it against her lower back. Pulling her closer, and ignoring the way he strained against his pants, he actively began returning the favour. Pulling his tongue back, Shikamaru latched onto her bottom lip, sucking it the way she did to him. Nibbling her lips, he felt her wriggle against him, letting out little moans every now and then. Wanting to take revenge on her, he pulled back, latching onto her neck.

Gasping, Sakura tilted her head back, giving Shikamaru more access to her neck.

Turning the tables, Shikamaru hovered above Sakura's breathless form. Leaning down, he decided to give her swollen lips his full attention. _How did bumping into her turn into me kissing her?_ He wondered.

Running her hands through his hair, she cared little for the nagging voice at the back of her mind telling her that kissing Shikamaru was dragging on.

Rubbing tiny circles against her hip, Shikamaru took full advantage of Sakura's startled gasp and the opening of her lips to render her breathless. By the time he pulled back for air, it had been roughly 8 minutes altogether. Resting his forehead against Sakura's forehead, he eyed the satisfying red dusting her cheeks.

_Next time I want a kiss, I'll be sure to look for him._ Sakura thought, staring up at his swollen lips. Blushing bright red, she looked away, but not before untangling her fingers from his silky locks.

Chuckling, Shikamaru stood up, pulling Sakura up as well. Fixing his thoroughly mussed up hair, he watched Sakura from the corner of his gaze. She was biting her lips, tempting him to do it for her.

"Did you like the kiss?"

Staring at her bemusedly, he chuckled. "Can't say I didn't like it if I participated." He said, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Sakura rushed out, walking forward to escape with her cheeks aflame.

Catching hold of her wrist, Shikamaru spun her around, stealing a third kiss. It was short-lived though, for he knew that if it continued any longer, they'd be there kissing the entire day. Sending her off, he watched as she stumbled to walk straight. It wasn't as troublesome as it was in the beginning, he thought.

Who knew her mistletoe hair-clip came in handy?


End file.
